AlphaRay's Potential Techniques/Ideas
SIMPLE FAN CREATIONS THAT DON'T NEED A SEPERATE PAGE but don't need to ruin my home page. This is just a brainstorm of quick ideas and plot bunnies I get in my head. Blaze Sword Style, Honoo kenpō, 炎剣法 A fighting style the utlizes Kenjustu. The user charged Fire Natured chakra through thier sword, and then uses shape transformation to change thier sword to a wepon of thier liking in a way similat to the samurai sabere technique. Sasuke's Kids Mikoto (Female, 6) Yuna's hair color but Sasuke's hair style, Sasuke's eyes *Kagegan *Jinchuriki Transformations Sasuke in Reborn: Shinsei Appearence; while valuely the same as before but new changes. Hair: blond and spiky like naruto's (the back still sticks up, but the hair underneth that grows similar to madara's) also grows longer & faster, still has oynx colored eyes, wears orange pants and orange jacket with a black shirt underneth, also has Naruto's wisker markings. Personailty; a mixture of Sasuke's and Naruto's, but more like Naruto's then his previous Abilities; Kagegan -dark wheel eye- (a doujustu that grants Sasuke all the abilities of the sharingan, byakugan, rinneg'an and taifugan. Pimarly used, but gains tamatoe slowly), Shadow Clone Technique (just like Naruto. Sasuke uses these is almost in every fight. He can currently only create only 500 clones at a time.), Rasengan (A move taught to Sasuke by Naruto before Sasuke was to take the chunin exams) Hayai Teken -swift fist- (a fighting style Sasuke invented himself that relies on brute speed. It works by countering a targets moves and quiclky strikeing them as much as possible between blocking and countering said targets moves. With such speed and force, it leaves the target with very little time to react back.) Justu list; Shadow Clone Technique, Mutiple Shadow Clone Technique, Rasengan, Weapons: Mystical Flute, Entei Team: Team X- Members: Krystal Gozu, Tidus Hozuki, and Yonaka Jugo. Sensei- Kabuto Kitsune Tamer Naruto: Kitsune Taisen General: Same but taller and more demonic voice, addationaly little red tips in hair and fangs for teeth. Fox ears (think inuYasha) Tail Powers every tail Naruto gets an increse in power plus one of Kyuubi's abilities Naruto's Sword (Kyuubitashiou) The many possibilities of Naruto's sword gaining awesome abilities when infusing it with Kyuubi's chakra. Just like the chakra flow... Naruto's Hybird Mode (Improved Sage Mode) Naruto using his new Nine Tails mode and Sage Mode at the same time... Or better yet, in his demon fox shroud Kekkei Genkai Smoke Release Eleaments Required: Lightning + Earth User(s): Yuna Owna Kekkei Tota Plasma Release Eleaments Required: Wind, Fire and Lightning User(s): Sasuke (in Reborn: Shinesi) Kekkei Kaizen Means Bloodline improvement or Ultamite Bloodline. Combines two Kekkei Genkai, or a Kekkei Genkai and a Nature transformation togeather. Glass Release Eleaments Required: Dust Release plus regular fire chakra Nature Release Eleaments Required: Woor Release plus Yin chakra How Naruto's Abilitly Sheet Would Look Like in Perfection Immortailty Jashin Ritual and Curse Papper Ninjustu Exploding Clay Earth Grudge Fear Puppet Master Human Puppetry Doujustu Sharingan Rinnegan Samehada Jinchuriki Transformations Some of my OCs abilities Yuna Owna Taijustu Kenjustu Nature Transformation Sound and Papper Minpulation Sharingan Master Minpulator Armaldo Ninjustu Nature Transformation Douton (earth) Bug Transformation Techniques Summoning Technique (Horses) Taijustu Kenjustu Genjustu Possible Oto allience Villages Village Hidden in the Smoke Village Hidden among Fire Village Hidden in the Stone Random Names for My New Oc in Reborn Tatsu (立つ, falling stars) Makkaten (真っ赤天, crimson sky) Shūshi = Master Sasuke's Mangeykou Kagegan in Ultamite Avenger Appearence: Like the Usual MK (rinnegan lines, byakugan veins) eye looks like a modofied version of the star of david. Star thing still having the eyes orginal irides in place. Abilities; Tailed Beast Controll (any tailed beast chakra within it's vsion range is supressed. Can controll tailed beast similar to Madara Uchiha but not yet on his level of it), Hōōamida '''-Pheonix Tears-(just heals minor to moderete wounds CAN accelerate the process of healing majior wornds. Chakra drain is porportinal to how much damage the body has taken), '''Teleportation (No! Not the pussy-ass sushin or the weak-aas Shuppo. I mean the kind of teleportation in the movie Juniper. Chakra drainage is porportional to distance required, and Sasuke must have visited that area in order to teleport there.) Ishishi '-stone vision-(Enables Sasuke to turn anyone who looks into his left eye into stone. Causes him great pain. Can not turn blood reletives, or people with high chakra reserves into stone.) '''Kimochikumu '-greatest nightmare-(Allows Sasuke to temporaily bring a persons nightmares to life. Same disavantages as Tsuykami) Kinzoku Wasaru Is one of the guardians of Otogakure. He specialises in the steel and wood release due to the experiments of Orochimaru. He also has his own kenjustu fighting style called the Honoo Kenpo (Blaze Sword Style) . He summons and fights alongside horses and has white hair and red eyes. Reborn: Shinsei =Sketchpad Summary Is a combonation of Ideas from both '''Pheonix Rising and my Otoking challange. Set after the end of the Manga (exept no endo-tensei resurecting Kabuto and Sasuke didn't abandon his team. The did not see when Sasuke went physco though). Sasuke and Naruto were the ones who defeaded Kabuto and Madara. Howerver, Sasuke for his crimes was regarded for trial. While Itachi and Naruto were regarded as Kohona's heroes, Sasuke was regarded as a monster and traitor, even moreso then Naruto when the villagers used to hate him. Sasuke began attacking and destroying every location he came across untill Naruto stoped him. During Naruto's final battle against Sasuke, Itachi uses the power he gave him to clean Sasuke's soul and body from darkness by turning him into a newborn baby with no memories of his past. Naruto decides to leave Kohona and find out what happened only to learn thr truth about the justu. At first, Naruto didn't want to exept it, but soon got accustomed to Sasuke and began raising him as a son. Relising that Sasuke wouldn't ever become a leaf shinobi again. Naruto decided to raise him in a village least expected; Otogakure. He killed the dyamno, recruited many other people (Sasuke's old team), and lastly seted up a goverment system. In less than four year, the village was rebuilt, and many people decided to join Otogakure in hopes of a new start. This formed Otogakure's shinobi system and the many clans that came with it. As Sasuke Uzumaki rises to become a powerfull shinobi, Naruto the Otokage and proclaimed 'moast powerfull shinobi in the world' must learn that all screats can't stay screat forever. Naruto in Reborn: Shinsei -is Otokage -Age; 17-28 (first part) -Affinity: Wind, Water, Fire (seal), Earth (Seal), Lightning (Seal), Metal (seal) -Summons: Toads, Kitsune (when using Kyuubi's Chakra) -After mastering Senjustu, Naruto is in a constant stage of Sage Mode (without the toad looking attributes) He is able to counter moast genjutsus, has learned tons of new ninjutsu, moastly colorbration justu, and is as fast and strong as Rock Lee in taijutsu, even when Rock opens the chakra gates. -Naruto has a weapon called the Kyuubi Claws. Powerfull mechaincal claws that have a great amount of use. -Improved his knowlege of fuinjustu. Messed with the Dead Demon seal and gined acess to the other half of the nine-tails chakra. He also could store five minuites worth of Senjustu within a seperate seal located on his stomach. Also wears a gravity seal which fuctions similar to Rock lee's weights. -Later gained the abilitly to acess the nine-tails chakra in versions like killer bee. -Due to him messing around with the seal, Naruto could acess the nine-tails Yin/Yang chakra or both. -Can use the rasengan in both hands without shadow clones. This gave him the abilitly to preform the Thypoon Water Vortex technique alone. -Improved and created many more Rasengan-based techniques. Some examples include the Rasendragon; while not as powerfull as the Rasenshuriken, it shapes the wind chakra into a massive dragon with similar effects to the wind dragon bullet. In Sage mode, the dragon can be used as a long-range attack. Naruto can also use the Twin Rasendragon which is the attack being used in both hands. - Naruto has 2 elemental chakras, Wind and Water. He can create new jutsus mixing Wind and Water chakra but not considered a bloodline limit jutsu because of Naruto’s two chakra supplies. Naruto calls them Tempest Release jutsus. -Another attack was the Wind Release: Rasenkurri, Naruto's defensive move. It takes the shape of a sheild, and can protect the user as long as there is chakra availble. The sheild can even protect the user from Katon attacks which are naturaly strong against wind. The sheild can expand and defelect attacks, at the cost of more chakra. -Can use his fathers teleporting technique with reletive ease (and without the kunai) has also inheirted his fathers sealing justu's and his mothers uzumaki's wind justus. -Some of the seals he invented allows him to controll eleaments that are not of his affinity. -Naruto is Icha Icha's new author. Other Major Characters in Reborn For a list of all the characters in Reborn:Shensei, click here (ignore Sasuke Yuna doesent exist.) Photo Justu Chakra Natures -Water & Lightning *Water Release: Raid of the Water Dragon *Cloud-Style Front Beheading *Hidden Mist Technique Sasuke Kagegan Summoning Technique Snakes Hawks Combat Skills Entei Enchanced Fire Release Capabilities Transformation Naruto Jinchuriki Transformations Yin and Yang Chakra Physical Powerness and Speed Ninjustu Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan Nature Transformation Wind Release Water Release Wood Release Fuinjustu Space/Time Ninjustu Toad Techniques Senjustu Deception and Stragey Diffrent Types of Fire (When Sasuke Uses Entei) 'Crismon Flame- '''More powerfull fire release; automaticly used '''White Flame- '''Used for healing '''Blue Flame-' The more powerfull/avanced version of the crisimon flame; used to combat water releases 'Black Flame-' The more powerfull/avanced version of the Blue flame; never used due to atmerastu 'Green Flame-' Used for defensive barriers/supplementary attacks '''Golden Flame- '''Used to eathier stall the opponet or as a medium for genjustu '''Purple Flame- '''Used to boost the abilities of other justu; becomes proiment when user is angry